


Comme jamais un chien n'aimé son maître

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris - Cocciante/Plamondon
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Avec quels yeux devrait te regarderun borgne ?Avec quelles oreilles pourraitÉcouter ton chantun sourd ?Avec quel corps te soutiendraitun estropié ?
Relationships: Esméralda | Esmeralda & Quasimodo
Kudos: 1





	Comme jamais un chien n'aimé son maître

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Comme jamais un chien n’ai aimé son maître**

Dit-moi, douce gitane

Avec quels yeux devrait te regarder

un borgne ?

Avec quelles oreilles pourrait

Écouter ton chant

un sourd ?

Avec quel corps te soutiendrait

un estropié ?

Je le sais, me vois

M’écoute, j’écoute les cris

Que me acclament comment un monstre.

Ce Pape de fous, Esmeralda,

aujourd’hui c’est vraiment fou

En pensent à toi, à chaque chose

Que le a été refusée dans ce monde.

Dit-moi pourquoi cet œil malade

Se montre sain plus que jamais

Quand il voit mains autres

Aller à connaître ta peau

Brune, chaude, andalouse.

Dit-moi pourquoi me parlas

Tendre gitane.

Dit-moi pourquoi me donnas

Cette illusion,

que m’a poussé à bouger

lèvres désormais éteints,

à faire battre un cœur

rouillé comment mes cloches,

seuls amants jamais connus.

Maintenant, Esmeralda impuissante,

quand auras besoin,

auras un ami,

ton bossu fidèle

à tes mais que avec douceur

jamais expérimenté

m’ont touché.

Et quand serai d’humeur de crier

Ma belle Esmeralda,

n’aie pas envie,

mais à garder le secret,

ils seront mes amies,

cloches de fer,

dont voûte criera mon nomme

à Paris.

Seulement tes oreilles

Se garderont ignorants

au son de mon amour

ma chérie Esmeralda. 


End file.
